


Martyr

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Martyrs [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Cannibalism Play, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Gore Fantasy, Rape Fantasy, Ravishment Fantasy, Vore Fantasy, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Some fantasies are weirder than others. Holly is worried about scaring off Dan, but... well, he's got an open mind, right?





	Martyr

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel!
> 
> This was inspired by my darling Ash. <3
> 
> I know this is weird as hell - I wanted to see if I could write someone with an "unrealistic" (that is, unable to attain in reality) fetish getting a chance to role play it. I dunno if I succeeded, but I hope y'all enjoy it!

"Piss on me, please, please, fuck, Hols, oh _fuck_!" 

Holly let loose, crouched over Dan's chest, and he moaned as the warmth dripped across him, pooling under his chin, then splitting at his neck and going down the sides.

He was going to have to wash his hair. 

Oh well. 

He came across his own stomach, getting it on her butt, and his hips were twitching up towards her, which had to be uncomfortable in the bathtub like they were.

It was uncomfortable for her, to crouch like this. 

Next time they were doing this, she was going to have to suggest they try doing this out in the yard one night.

It would be easier on her ankles.

He was looking up at her with a worshipful expression, one very sticky hand going to pat her thigh.

"Sit on my face, honey," Dan begged, and he was shaking, panting.

"I just peed," Holly said, self conscious, trying not to laugh.

"... yeah, on me. Because I asked you to." He grinned at her with his big brown eyes, and her heart opened up.

"... can I wipe off really quick?"

"If you must," Dan said, his expression a bit wistful, but he was respectful.

And she kept the baby wipes on the back of the toilet anyway, so she could just lean over, give a quick wipe down, toss it in the garbage, and then she was squatting over his face, and he was grabbing at her thighs with his sticky hands, his tongue extending out to her clit, and she shuddered, grinding her vulva against his face.

Then he pulled back, making a face.

"You taste like baby wipes."

Holly gave him a Look.

"I can live with it," he said quickly, and then he was eating her out again, and she didn't care about what he was saying, as she held on to his hair, grinding her hips forward, and she was sobbing and moaning, her hips moving frantically.

She came across his face; another gush, which he slurped down enthusiastically.

And then she had to get out of this position, or else her knees would give out, and she was standing up, leaning against the wall of the shower, panting, as Dan carefully unfolded himself, until he was standing up.

The piss had dried on his chest, a little bit, and he smelled... a bit strongly, truth be told. 

Ammonia and saltpeter, and that was a bit gross, but he was looking at her, his expression so beatific that he looked like some kind of saint.

All he needed was a brighter halo - maybe he needed to dye his hair some very bright color, or maybe just bleach it?

... that was a funny mental image, and she bit back the giggle.

"Thank you," Dan said, and he cupped her face in his damp hands which was... kinda gross, but fuck it, they were about to turn on the shower, and then she wouldn't have to worry about that.

He had wanted to drink her piss at first, but... well, she had her limits.

This was a good compromise.

"I bet you thank every girl who pees on you," Holly teased, trying to keep her tone light, trying not to let this get too... loaded.

He'd been really embarrassed about all of this, and she'd felt kinda weird about bringing it up after he'd admitted to it, during a period of self loathing.

But he had left a lot of browsers open, and she had eventually just had to explain to him that he needed to use his words.

He'd acted like he was some kind of terrifying serial killer.

"You're the only one," said Dan, and he was blushing.

"Well," said Holly, "I'm really touched that you were willing to trust me with this.” 

Against her better judgement, she kissed him, and okay, he tasted like bodily fluids, but... he was warm and familiar against her, and she nuzzled against his cheek, as he cupped her cheek, looking down at her with his big brown eyes.

"What did I ever do to deserve you? You're just so...." He sighed happily, and she sighed, pressing her face into his neck. "You put up with my weirdness."

He was stroking her back with one of his big hands.

"I'm just as weird as you are," Holly said into the soft skin of his neck, which smelled like pee.

... okay, yeah, she needed to turn the water on, and she was turning around, pulling the curtain around, and then she was turning the water on, so that the water cascaded down onto the two of them. 

It washed away the smell (thank god), and Holly leaned against him, his belly against her back, his chin on her shoulder.

"Hi," Dan said in her ear. 

"Hi," Holly mumbled. 

"So what's your weird thing?"

"... I'm too sober to admit to it," Holly admitted, in a burst of honesty that felt almost... out of character.

"Do I need to get you drunk to hear your thoughts on your own weird kinks?"

"Yep," Holly said placidly.

Dan wasn't one for alcohol.

Dan _also_ wasn't one for not knowing shit, so this would probably eat him alive.

... she'd leave it for him to sort it out. 

He'd do it, eventually. 

She’d have some time to figure out what it was that she was going to tell him.

Something other than what her actual weird kink was, because… dude.

There was a time and a place for this kind of thing, and that time was “never.”

Holly sighed, turning her face up towards the water, and she let the warm body comfort her and the warm water wash over her.

* * * 

Two weeks later, Dan came home with a bottle of whiskey.

It was a pretty fancy bottle of whiskey - it even had a name in Irish. 

“What’s this?”

“You said you were too sober,” said Dan, as he poured her a glass, adding a bit of lemonade. “So I figured I’d help you with that.”

“... oh,” said Holly, and she blushed. 

“Unless you don’t want to?”

Dan looked so… _nervous_ , and her heart melted all over again.

He was so damn sweet.

It wasn’t fair.

* * *

Holly did three shots in a row, and Dan was watching her with a slightly worried expression. 

He always seemed a bit discombobulated by her alcohol tolerance, but then again, she didn't drink like this that often. 

"So what's your big, weird fetish?"

They were both sitting at the kitchen table, and Holly took another shot. 

"I am _still_ too sober," Holly said, although she was starting to wobble, just a bit.

"How weird is this fetish?" Dan was beginning to look downright... nervous. 

"It's pretty weird," Holly said. 

"Is it... illegal?"

Holly stared up at the ceiling, as the room spun around her. 

"... sort of," she said at last. "It's immoral."

"Are we talking like... pedophilia?"

"God no," Holly said, and she took another shot, just to get the taste of that thought out of her head. 

"So what makes it so weird?"

"Everyone makes fun of it," said Holly. 

"Is it... what is that, adult baby diaper fans?"

"I don't think that's the acronym," said Holly. 

"But that's it?"

"No, that's not it," said Holly.

"Why are you so scared of telling me?" 

Dan looked... scared - his expression was almost hurt. 

"... because I wish it wasn't my fantasy," Holly said, licking her lips. 

"I mean," Dan said, "I used to feel that way about being into piss, before I kinda made my peace with the fact that... it's just a weird fetish, you know? I'm not hurting anyone."

"Does it bother you that it's so gross?"

Holly realized, too late, that she could have put that in a more diplomatic way. 

But Dan shrugged. 

"Being a human being is gross," he said. "Maybe part of the fetish for me is fucking... reveling in the grossness that is being human."

"That was downright _poetic_ ," Holly mumbled, and she rested her elbows on the table, still wobbling. "I didn't know you could be poetic."

"Hols," Dan said in a long suffering tone, "I am literally a songwriter. I can be super poetic."

"You're a songwriter that writes songs about boners," Holly pointed out. "That's not exactly high art."

Dan looked offended, and Holly sighed, standing up (only staggering a tiny bit), and then she sat in his lap, awkwardly, Santa style. 

"Dan," Holly said carefully, "the art that I do the most of is related to dragons, dungeons, and dungeons and dragons."

"Well, yes," said Dan.

"I'm not making high art either. We're neither of us exactly fancy shmancy."

"There's more to life than being fancy shmancy," Dan said, his arm around her middle to keep her from over balancing.

And possibly because he just liked holding her like that. 

"Well, fair," said Holly. 

His mouth was close enough to her neck that when he was talking, there were little puffs of air against her neck. 

She shivered. 

He could have bitten her easily from here - a big chomp of a bite, enough to take off a chunk of her face. 

She shuddered, and she rubbed her thighs together. 

"I'm afraid you're gonna judge me for this thing I'm into," Holly said finally. "I'm afraid that you're gonna... be insulted."

"Why would I be insulted?"

"... sometimes when we have sex I think about it," said Holly. 

"Isn't that part of having a fetish?"

"Well, yeah," said Holly. "But I worry that, like... that like it bothers you that I'm not always in the moment."

Dan shrugged. 

"I'm okay with it," he reassured her, and she rested her forehead on his temple, her eyes sliding shut. 

"... I have this whole elaborate fantasy," Holly said, and she was speaking slowly, nervously. 

She didn't want to be made fun of, or called some kind of sick freak. 

But he deserved to know. 

She probably should have told him sooner, honestly. 

"Yeah?"

Dan made an encouraging noise.

"In the fantasy, I'm... I'm in my backyard, or maybe I'm wandering around downtown or something, and this... this dragon comes out of the sky."

She was blushing, her voice getting quieter with each word, until Dan was leaning in to hear her. 

"And it wants to eat my pigeons, or my friends, or all the innocent bystanders. But if I'm... you know, if I step up and sacrifice myself, it'll save the day."

Dan nodded against her. 

"And then I... then it fucks me. Hard, painfully. Sometimes in... you know, in my vagina, sometimes in the ass, or my face."

He was still nodded. 

"And then it... it eats me."

"It eats you?"

"... yeah."

"Huh," said Dan. 

He didn't sound grossed out, which she was eternally grateful for. 

"I'm sorry," Holly said, and now she was... she was crying, oh god, she was crying so hard, and it seemed to have come out of nowhere, except that the tears were most definitely dripping down her face, and the sobs were coming out of her, great, wrenching things. 

"I'll... admit that it wasn't what I was expecting," Dan said slowly. "But that's not so bad."

She was still crying, clinging to him, and she held on to him tightly, sobbing her heart out. 

"I've never heard of a fantasy like that," said Dan, "but I mean... It's just weird. Not dangerous or anything."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah," said Dan. "Can I ask how it got started?"

"Well," said Holly, and she sniffed, "I used to just fantasize, like, before puberty, about sacrificing myself to a dragon and being a hero and everyone thinking I'm the best, only I would always focus on the bits where I got eaten. And then I got older and learned about sex, and became interested in it, and then it was kinda... it got more sexual. But I still fantasize equally about the bit where I get eaten, and the bit where I get fucked."

"So you like the whole... getting taken by the dragon, but also getting eaten alive?"

"Yeah," said Holly. "And the dragon is kinda... sometimes it casts magic on me so I can't entirely feel it eating me, but I can see it, and...." She blew out a puff of air in annoyance with herself. "I'm sorry. This is dumb."

"It's not that dumb," said Dan. "I promise."

“It's not always a dragon,” said Holly. “Sometimes it'll be a manticore or something like that. But they all fuck me and eat me.”

“And the eating and the fucking are equally important,” Dan said, his tone still thoughtful. 

“Yeah,” said Holly. 

“So… you want me to eat you?”

Holly flushed, squirming. 

“... I've had a few fantasies where you were, uh… you were some kind of monster in disguise and then you would devour me.” She pressed her lips against his temple, talking straight into his skin. “Sometimes, when you eat me out, I'm fantasizing that.. that you're biting me. That you're tasting me, before you bite me.”

“Am I some kind of monster in this fantasy?”

He was rubbing his fingers along her side, where her shirt was riding up.

“Sometimes,” Holly said. “I have… you know the weird dildo I have?”

“The one with the knot on it, and the pointy head?”

“Yeah.” She was still talking into his temple. “Well, uh, sometimes… sometimes I use it, like I’m being… raped. Like, I’ll force it into me, rough, and.... “ She was shaking, snuffling, tears getting Dan’s hair damp. 

“Shh…,” Dan said, and he stroked her back, making soothing noises. “It’s okay.” 

“Is it?” 

He groped along the table, found a paper napkin, and dabbed at her face, blotting the tears. 

“It is,” he promised. “That kinda thing is totally normal.”

“... wanting to be raped by a dragon? Or, well, you know what I mean.”

“Fantasies like that are pretty common,” said Dan. “And, uh, the… the eating alive bit, I don’t get, but… if you can think of a way that we could play around with that, I’d be willing to.”

“Even the rape play bit?”

Her clit started pounding like a second heartbeat, and she shuddered, squeezing her thighs together.

“I don’t… I don’t know how well I could work with that,” said Dan. “But I can see.”

“Thanks,” Holly said, her voice rough, her nose stuffy.

“Of course,” said Dan, and he kissed her on the temple. “I love you. Okay?”

“... okay,” said Holly, and she sighed, shivering.

That had been easier than she had thought it would be.

Hadn’t gone the way she had expected it to, exactly, but, well… sometimes things are strange.

* * *

It was a few weeks later.

She was a lot more sober, and she was kissing him, with him on top of her, his mouth on her neck, and he was biting with just a bit more force than he usually did.

She was going to have a mark, but she wasn’t planning any videos for a while, and oh, what if he bit harder, took out a piece of her neck, all that blood….

She moaned, grinding against him, and he pulled back, looking down at her, his expression hard to read.

“You, uh… you peed on me on our last date,” he said. 

“Yeah,” she said, not sure what that had to do with anything.

She’d sat in his lap and wet her pants, and then he’d taken his dick out and fucked her, the wet fabric clinging to her.

She wasn’t exactly a big fan of that, but… she didn’t hate it either. 

She liked the way his face went red when the first bits of heat got to him, and she liked the way that he shivered when he slid into her, and the way he moaned when she peed on him a second time, after she’d cum.

But they were in bed, and Ross had requested no peeing on the bed, which… fair enough.

“Would you wanna do something with your weird fetish?”

She flushed, looking to the side.

“I don’t know… I don’t know how that would work,” she mumbled.

“I was thinking that maybe I could dirty talk you,” he said, and he sounded a little bit awkward. “I don’t think I can do the whole… ravishment or rape or whatever thing, that’s a bit too much for me? But the other bits, the… eating you bits.”

“So rape is a thing that you can’t stomach, but cannibalism is?” 

Holly was grinning at him in spite of herself.

“... I mean, one of them is more likely to come up in day to day life,” Dan said, and he was blushing. “So would you wanna try it?”

“... I’ve never done anything like this before,” Holly admitted. “I don’t know how I’m gonna react.” 

“Well, we could try it, see what happens?”

“... okay,” Holly said. “What do you want me to, uh… to do?”

“Just… react. Maybe….” Dan’s brow furrowed as he tried to think of something, and then he spoke again, his voice deeper. “Maybe I’m not the Dan you think I am. Maybe I’m really a vicious dragon in disguise….”

He cupped her cheek, making their eyes meet, and she jerked away.

Then he froze up.

“Shit,” he said. “Um. Do you have a safe word?”

“Just the usual one,” Holly said. “Red.”

“Right, right,” Dan said, in his regular voice. 

And then he was kissing her again, and he was using his teeth more than usual, and his hands were going to her arms, pinning her down.

… well, giving the illusion that he was pinning her down.

They both knew that she was probably stronger than he was.

But his full weight was resting on her, and it was more than she thought.

“You offered yourself to me,” Dan said, in a deeper voice than usual. 

“If it’ll… if it’ll help,” Holly said.

“If you satisfy me, I’ll go away,” said Dan, and he ground his hips against her. “I bet you will.”

She tried not to make eye contact, because if she did, she would start laughing.

“I’m gonna eat you alive,” he said, right in her ear, and she shuddered against him in spite of herself, her knees digging into his side.

“If it’ll save them,” she said quietly.

And then he bit her on the shoulder.

It wasn’t a love bite, either - it was a proper _chomp_ , to the point where it felt like something crunched.

She screamed, and he bit her again, on the other side of her neck.

She was crying now, tears dripping down her face.

He licked her face.

It was gross, but his teeth grazed across her cheek, and her cunt pulsed around nothing, almost desperately, as she began to tremble. 

“I’m gonna eat your face,” he said, right in her ear, and then he nipped her there, gently, and _then_ he took her cheek into his mouth and dug his teeth in gently.

Not enough to leave a mark, not even enough for it to hurt.

But nobody had ever bitten her on the face, and when she closed her eyes she could see him pulling it off, taking pleasure in her flesh, and she was sobbing now, her hands clenching around nothing as he moved lower.

“I bet you taste amazing,” he said, into her breast, and he bit that too, hard enough that she fancied that his fucking teeth met, because the pain of it was enough to make her scream again.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” he told her, and he was biting down her body, letting go of her wrists. “I’m gonna devour you, after I’ve split you open with my massive dragon cock.”

Okay, that was ridiculous enough that she giggled a bit, because… how could she not?

He rolled his eyes, and he moved up on top of her, his mouth on hers, his teeth in her lips, and okay, no, that was hot as hell, and she was trembling, going absolutely still, and he pulled back, smirking.

He moved down her body, grabbing her breasts hard enough that it hurt, but that pain was good, it wriggled down into her belly, and it joined the pleasure that was already beginning to crest inside of her.

He bit the side of her breast, and he made what he probably thought was a growl, which she did appreciate, as she squirmed, her legs falling further open.

He shook his head, like a dog trying to break an animal’s back, and then he was biting her _nipple_ , which was intense, but… oh, fuck.

“Please,” Holly whispered. “Please, please….”

“You pleading for your life won’t do anything for you,” Dan said, and now he was between her legs, shoving her skirt up, pulling her panties roughly down her legs, until they were dangling off of one ankle.

_What if he ripped them off?_

Oh god.

She’d have to ask him for that some day.

Not now, though.

Not when he was doing so much for her already.

He grabbed her leg, his hands squeezing her calf, and he met her eyes.

“I’m going to eat your legs first,” he said, and his teeth sank into it.

She cried out, her back arching, her legs spreading wider.

It hurt so badly, and she imagined him ripping it off, imagined the blood, imagined the pain, or maybe no pain, but seeing him nourish himself on her.

She cried harder, shaking, as he bit along her thighs, taking a particularly vicious chomp right near the crease of it.

She actually screamed for that, and he grinned at her.

“There isn’t going to be anything left,” he told her thickly, and then he was between her legs entirely, his elbows on her hips, his mouth on her mound.

He bit her on her mound, which must have been a bit itchy, with all the hair, but his teeth dug in, and it must have done _something_ to the internal bits of her clitoris, because she was cumming.

She came hard enough that she creamed, leaving a sticky wet residue on his chin, and then he was grabbing her by the hip and... flipping her over?

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Dan growled. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna _take_ you.”

Her hips were grabbed, forcing her onto her stomach, and her ass was in the air.

She squirmed, pressing her thighs together, and he shoved them open.

Her mons was throbbing, right where he’d bitten her, and she closed her eyes, as his nails raked down her sides, imagined them to be sharp, bestial claws.

As if he was some kind of shapeshifter, halfway through his transformation, but he had to have his dick in something, right now, and he was choosing her, so she could protect the ones she loved….

She was crying out as his cock slid into her, and his teeth sank into her back, as he gripped at her hips with his fingernails digging in.

“Oh, fuck, you’re so tight, I’m gonna eat you… I’m gonna eat you in two bites, fuck, I’m gonna swallow you whole, there won’t be anything left, I won’t waste any of the blood, I’ll slurp it down, I’ll crunch your bones, I’ll eat you up, I’ll… I’ll, oh _fuck_!”

Holly was rubbing her clit, and she was humping back against him.

He grabbed her by the hair, forcing her head back, and his mouth was on her ear, making her shudder as he breathed in it hotly. 

“I’ll eat your face last,” he told her, his voice breathless, and then his cock was throbbing inside of her, heat and wetness filling her.

She sobbed, her other arm collapsing, and then he was grabbing the hand awkwardly, and his mouth was on her fingers, sucking on them,and she could feel his _teeth_ , the shape of them, his tongue between her fingers, as if he was tasting her, as he nipped them, and she… she….

She came explosively, and she cried as it happened, going completely limp, her face pressed into the bed, her nose running.

“Shhh,” Dan said, and he let go of her, wrapping himself around her, nuzzling into her neck, kissing along her jaw. 

“I’m sorry,” Holly said. “Please, I’m not good enough, I’m not….”

“Shhh,” Dan said, and he nuzzled her cheek with his whiskery cheek. “It’s over now, okay? I’m not gonna eat you. I promise.”

She was shaking so hard that she couldn’t think, and then she couldn’t breathe - she clung to his shirt, until she could finally begin to breathe, still shaking, panting. 

“It’s okay,” Dan said, and he pressed his forehead against hers.

She rubbed her nose against his, and she sighed, her whole body finally relaxing. 

“I’m sorry,” she said thickly.

“It’s fine, honey,” Dan said, and he kissed her forehead. “C’mon. It’s okay. I promise.”

“... okay,” Holly said, and she sighed. 

“I love you,” he said quietly. 

“I love you too,” she said, and she kissed him again.

His lips pressed against hers, and she was aware of the sensation of his teeth behind them; those same teeth that had dug into her, those teeth that could rip her open….

She shuddered, and she clung harder, arousal trickling through her veins, then dissipating, too tired. 

She was too worn out.

“I should get one of those dick attachments,” Dan mumbled, “to add to the monster thing.”

“You’d do that?” 

“Totally,” Dan said, and he pulled her against his chest, as his heartbeat lulled her into a sense of calm. 

“Thank you,” said Holly, and she kissed his chin. 

“Anything for you,” he said. “I mean, you’ve been a total martyr about the pee thing….”

He never did get why she started laughing at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com


End file.
